Lucky
by Lalice Park
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE!] Yixing itu polos, apa bodoh sih? / "Mau temani aku nonton?" / "Jja! Tapi dirumahmu ya, dirumahku ngga ada DVD Player." [EXO SULAY AND OTHER OFC PAIR/YAOI/AU]
1. Prolog

**Lucky**

 **by Lalice Park**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **Cast :**

 **Suho Kim**

 **X**

 **Lay Zhang**

 **-Another EXO's Member**

 **-SM's Artist**

 **-All Artist**

 **Summary :**

 _ **"Dia itu polos, apa bodoh sih?"**_ **-JM, K. Yang tersakiti.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cast isn't mine. But the story is**

 **mine. And Xiumin too.**

 **Warn:**

 **AU. BxB. Not funny at all. Mainstream.**

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon. Suho Kim. Guardian Kim. Junma Hao. Atau apapun itu. Dia punya segalanya.

Perusahaan? Jabatan? Harta? Tampang? Teman? Lawan? Pasangan? Tinggi? Ok, kecuali 2 terakhir. Dia emang _jomblo ngenes_ —"BELUM ADA YANG COCOK DENGAN MILIONER KIM INI."—jawabnya. Dan tinggi nya ngga lebih dari pohon mangga yang bahkan belum ada buahnya.

.

 _At CEO's room._

"Haduh. Harus dikemanakan lagi uang-uangku. Padahal aku sudah membagikan ke _yang membutuhkan_ tapi kok masih menumpuk-" Ucap Junmyeon _pasrah_ sambil melirik Kai—sepupunya (sebenarnya nama cowok berkulit _tan_ itu Jongin. Biar lebih keren katanya).

Kai mendecih, "Kau hanya memberiku 200.000 won. Dan yang kau bilang menumpuk itu pasti recehan _doang."_

"Iti tetap uang."

"Dasar pelit."

"Terimakasih sarannya. Akan kucoba menjadi pelit untukmu."

" _HYUNG_." —dan segala obrolan tidak penting lainnya. Saat sedang asik beradu mulut— bukan berarti mereka sedang _kisseu_ , tiba tiba seseorang _namja_ manis membuka pintu.

"Permisi, apa ada yang memesan _pizza?_ gedung Kim _corp_ lantai 5, _CEO room."_ ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah. Junmyeon terkesima, siapa gerangan lelaki lucu yg sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kacanya kacanya(padahal kaca itu tembus pandang, ngga guna cuma nyembulin kepala. Siapa yg bodoh-), duh- Junmyeon jadi gugup. "Si-siapa yang pesan?"

Kai nyengir dengan wajah minta ditinjunya, "Hehe. Aku _hyung_. Aku tak punya uang jadi aku memesan diruanganmu, yah karena-karena- yak kau tahu," Junmyeon keki. Bisa-bisanya dia punya sepupu yang _rich people hard-_ banget. " _Anyways,_ kan sekarang sedang jam makan siang. Kau juga lapar kan? Bukan kah aku terlalu baik mem-"

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon berdiri, mendatangi lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Tersenyum menawan, "Ya, aku yang memesannya." lalu ia membukakan pintunya.

"Oh ini 2 _hot chili pizza_ dan 1 _cheese pizza with mayo._ " ucap sang pengantar _pizza_ sambil menyodorkan 3 kotak makanan italia itu. Junmyeon mengambil kotak-kotak yg masih hangat itu sambil memegang tangan si lelaki imut, _'hehe, tangannya lembut sekali.'_ batin Junmyeon keenakan. Jangan lupa senyuman bodohnya. _Zhang Yi Xing_ tercetak begitu di tanda pengenalnya. "Kau—"

"Ah, saya mau permisi dulu tuan, masih banyak pesanan yang harus di antar. Terimakasih dan jangan lupa memesan lagi!" Yixing melepaskan tangannya, membungkuk lalu berlari kecil.

 _Manisnya... Zhang Yixing. Oh Tuhan nama yang sangat lembut, pipi dan_ dimple _nya... bibir berisinya yang berwarna kemerahan. Dan—_

— _"Hyung,_ apa ini mahal? Sepertinya aku memesan terlalu banyak." Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Tunggu.

Mahal?

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Hyung—_ "

"Kim Jongin. Siapa yg bodoh, yang lupa membayar atau yang lupa menagih atau YANG MEMESAN NGGA PUNYA UANG."

" _HYUNG_ KAU TEGA SEKALI TAK MEMBAYARNYA—"

.

Yixing berjalan santai memasuki restoran tempat ia berkerja, didepan pintu masuk sudah ada sang bos berdiri menatapnya dalam. "Mana uangnya. Kalau bisa- dengan _tip._ " Stephanie Hwang, sang bos bersuara sambil meniupi kuku cantiknya— baru medipedi.

Yixing mikir.

Masih mikir.

Otakya mulai _ngebul._

Dia menyerah. " _Jiejie_ , emang aku punya hutang?" tanya nya polos. Stephanie menepuk dahi- Yixing. " _No, no._ Tentu saja uang makanan yang tadi dipesan, Yixing.."

Ohhhh! yang—

Oh. _Damn._

Yixing lupa. Uang-uangnya melayang. Sial. bisa-bisa gajinya dipotong lagi. Sial. Sudah berapa kali gajinya dipotong. Sial. Mau makan apa dia dengan Shixun. Sial.

"Zhang. Yi. Xing. Jangan bilang kau lupa lagi?" Ucap Stephanie menunjukan eyesmile nya yang cantik- tapi menurut Yixing mengerikan. Yixing _nyengir_ kuda. "Aish, aku tidak mau tahu, bisa -bisa aku rugi besar- jadi kembali ke alamat-alamat itu SEKARANG."

"Kertasnya- ...HILANG _JIE."_

"APA."

"APA."

"KAU— AISH, _JINJJA."_

"Mungkin masih ada datanya.. di komputer..?"

"TIDAK. KAU TAU HARI INI PESANAN BANYAK DAN MEREKA BELUM SEMPAT MENGETIK—"

"KENAPA _JIEJIE_ YANG TIDAK MENGETIKNYA?"

"Kau.. menyalahkan ku? Gaji mu _delay_ sampai besok."

" _MAMAAAAAAAA_!"

.

Shixun sedang makan siang disekolah, ia merasa siang ini ia harus makan banyak. ' _Aku akan mengambil untuk 2 porsi.'_

"Hey kawan. Apa itu tak terlalu banyak?" tanya temannya, Taehyun.

" _Food for life, bro."_

 **To Be Continue.**

 **A/N:**

Hello! Aku bawa FF SuLay- yah, _mainstream, lil bit comedy, not less-_ oon dan semoga kalian suka! / _deep bow_ / ini emang sangat garing _but—_ ini baru awal. Kalau ada yang minat nanti Lice lanjutin. Kritik, saran, semangat yang membangun aku tunggu di _review!_ ^^ _Jjaaaaaaaa~ khamsahamnida chingudeul_!


	2. Sial

Junmyeon prihatin. Uang _pizza_ nya belum di ambil sama sekali oleh _si-tukang-pengantar-pizza-imut._ Apa yang harus dilakukannya? ' _Apa aku harus mencari dia lalu memberikan uamgnya langsung? —dia pasti bilang akulah pahlawannya._ Oh my hero~~ _Uh yeah._

 _atau, kutelfon lagi saja restoran itu. Nanti sekalian minta no._ HP _dia. Mungkin kita bisa telfonan sampai main_ ps _-_ I mean playstation.

 _apa aku cari tahu saja dimana rumahnya? Setelah bayaran tuntas, dia akan mempersilahkanku masuk. Siapa tau_ khilaf _hehehe—_ '

" _Hyung,_ rencanamu terlalu vulgar. Aku masih 17 tahun tidak boleh mendengar omongan jorok." Ucap Kai sarkastik sambil merokok.

Junmyeon mendelik, "17 tahun? Cih, kau berprilaku layak perjaka lapuk 35 tahun. KAU BAHKAN MEROKOK." Seru Junmyeon histeris. Tunggu, Junmyeon melihat sekelilingnya—ruang rapat (yang sedang _break_ , tetap saja banyak orang. _Break_ juga alasan Jongin berada disini).

"..."

"..."

"Apa aku menggumam sejelas itu?"

"Kau hampir berteriak— _Oh my hero~~"_

" _Shit._ "

" _Hyung_ , aku kesini mau pinjam uang la—"

" _Shit_."

"Dia mulai lagi."

 **Lucky**

 **by Lalice Park**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **Cast :**

 **Suho Kim**

 **X**

 **Lay Zhang**

 **-Another EXO's Member**

 **-SM's Artist**

 **-All Artist**

 **Summary :**

 _ **"Dia itu polos, apa bodoh sih?"**_ **-JM, K. Yang tersakiti.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cast isn't mine. But the story is mine. And Xiumin too.**

 **Warn:**

 **AU. BxB. Not funny at all. Mainstream.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sial— _adj. Define of Yixing's all day._

"Hidupku butuh secerca keberuntungan." Yixing menghela nafas. Tadi (kalau mau tau), saat ia sedang mencari alamat pertamanya saat pengantaran _pizza,_ _Scoupie—_ nama motornya Yixing (dia _fans_ _sabeuntin_ apalagi sama yang katanya mirip _Irwansyah._ Siapa pula _Irwansyah_ —) habis bensin. Sialnya lagi dia tak bawa dompet. Sialnya pula pom bensin tak terlihat sejauh mata memandang—mungkin agak jauh. Sialnya itu sangat jauh dari restoran. Sialnya lagi, _hape_ nya mati. Sial nya tambah lagi, pasti Stephanie akan marah.

' _Aku mau nangis.'_

" _Hyung_!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda mungil bermata bundar berteriak dari belakang sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Yixing menoleh, "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo—nama lelaki itu, mengangguk. "Kau sedang apa? Motormu kenapa? Rusak? Mogok? _Ngadat?_ Abis bensin? Ban nya kempes? atau malah bocor? Kena—"

Yixing membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Kau ini bawel sekali. Ya motorku habis bensin." Ia menghembuskan napas, "Pantas aja bukan wanita yang mengejarnya, tapi laki. Dia bawel kayak ibu-ibu." gumamnya.

Mahasiswa itu menggangguk, tunggu "Hei aku dengar itu- aku punya banyak _noona fans_ kalau kau mau tau!" Sombong Kyungsoo. Yixing menatap datar tetangganya itu.

"Hey Kyung, bantu aku _dong_."

"Apa."

"... Ya, irit sekali bicara mu—"

"Aku serba salah gini kaya penyanyi _cewek_ yang ada di sebrang."

"Siapa? Iggy Azalea?"

"Dia itu _rapper_ — ah, _bodo_ _amat._ Ya, mau minta tolong apa?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah.

"Bonceng aku ke tempat kerjaku."

"Lalu motornya?"

"..."

"..."

"Kita buang."

"Kau stress, bung."

.

Dan disinilah Yixing, di depan meja bos dengan Stephanie yang menatapnya nyalang. "Kau..."

"I-iya baiklaaah, aku hanya ketinggalan dompet dan ponsel ku _lowbat._ Itu saja!" Ucap Yixing frustasi. "Aku akan kembali dengan uang-uang itu, aku berjanji _Jiejie_ ~ jangan pecat aku!"

—Setelah apa yang dilaluinya, bersepeda dari tempat ia kehilangan semua bensinnya sampai ke restoran. Dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di atas _Scoupie_ menunggu Yixing, tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangkan eskrim lezat yang dijanjikan _hyung_ china-nya itu. Betapa lamanya perjalan sang pengantar makanan.

Kenapa si Yixing bodoh itu tidak meminjam uang saja kepada Kyungsoo lalu mencari pom bensin?

" _Ya!_ Hyung, _kau tidak meminjam uang dariku? Supaya kau tidak kena marah oleh bos mu."_

 _"Kau anak pintar—"_

 _"Tapi aku gak punya uang se-sen pun."_

 _"Gak usah ngomong sama aku lagi."_

Begitu ceritanya. Kembali kepada si sial Yixing,

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak membawa uang sialan itu hari ini, kau akan mati Zhang. Ingat itu." Yixing menelan ludah kasar. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Aku berjanji _Jiejie_ , _khamsa hamnida_! Aku akan kembali!" Ia menunduk hormat lalu berlari kecil keluar.

 _Bruk_ -

"A-ah, _Jwesong hamnida,_ " Lelaki berd _imple_ itu membungkuk beberapa kali, "A-aku terburu-buru jadi aku permisi—"

"Hey , kau gak ingat aku?"

Yixing menoleh, mengkerutkan keningnya. "O-oh! Kau..."

"..."

"...Siapa?"

Pria berjas itu yang tadinya tersenyum _angelic,_ kini menjadi senyuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan, " _Sialan sekali kau."_

Ia berdehem _manly_ , mencoba sabar, "Aku tadi yang memesan _pizza_ tapi—"

"OH IYA KAU MEMESAN _PIZZA_ SIANG TADI. YANG SEMPAT MEMEGANG TA-tangan... ku..." Teriak Yixing tak tahu malu, "ehm. Maaf"

Tiba-tiba Stephanie datang, "Ada apa kau teriak teriak tuan Zhang?" Ia melotot, lalu tersenyum manis kepada pelanggannya, si pria berjas "Ah ya, Selamat datang tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Itu.. tadi aku membeli _pizza_ secara _delivery_ , tapi dia langsung pergi tanpa menangih uangnya." Tunjuknya kepada Yixing. "A-aku? Eh iya aku." Yixing mengangguk kikuk.

"Ahh~ jadi anda salah satu pelanggan _delivery order_ kami?" lalu Stephanie menunduk hormat, " _Jwesong hamnida,_ atas kelalaian pegawai kami anda harus kemari untuk _complain_." Stephanie mencolek pinggang Yixing—menyuruhnya untuk ikut menunduk.

Si pelanggan malah melotot karena colekan pinggang itu tak hanya sekali, karena si polos Yixing itu tidak mengerti. "Ah, tidak apa nona, aku kemari bukan untuk _complain_ , melainkan mau membayar uang itu."

Yixing dan Stephanie berbinar, " _Jinjja_?" ucap keduanya spontan.

" _N-ne_... Berapa aku harus membayar?"

"Biar aku yang mengambilkan _bill_ nya." Ucap Stephanie, "Berapa nomor yang anda pakai untuk menghubungi kami, tuan? Oh ya, Silahkan duduk dulu."

Pria tadi merogoh sakunya, "Tidak perlu, aku buru-buru. Ini nomor nya."

Stephanie mengangguk anggun. "Tunggu sebentar tuan." berjalan sebentar lalu ia mendecak, ' _Kalau aku menyuruh Yixing mengambil_ bill _nya kemungkinan besar ia akan salah mengambil. Aish pria itu kenapa_.' Batin Stephanie kesal.

Suasana hening diantara pengantar _pizza_ dan pelanggannya. "Eum tuan..."

"Panggil saja aku Junmyeon."

"Y-ye, Junmyeon- _ssi_ , soal tadi siang dan sekarang.. Aku minta maaf." Yixing membungkuk.

Junmyeon tersenyum maklum, "Apakah kau selalu lupa seperti ini?"

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, ia bingung. "Ngg.. Ya kadang _sih_.. Tadi aja semua pelanggan gak aku tagih. Totalnya ada 5 pelanggan. Dan alamatnya tidak ada.." Celetuk Yixing _curhat_ sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibir berisi nya.

' _Sialan, aku mau menciumnya_.'

"Akan kubayar semua _bill_ mu hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Apa. Kau ga dengar?"

"Tapi- tapi-"

"..."

"..."

Stephanie datang, memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang saling menatap. "ehm, tuan ini _bill_ anda," Stephanie menyodorkan kertas putih itu.

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tolong serahkan semua _bill_ pelanggan dia-" menunjuk Yixing, "-yang belum di bayar hari ini."

"Apa?" Reaksi yang sama.

"Apa."

"A-anda serius?"

"Yap."

Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk lalu perlahan mundur, "A-akan saya ambil _bill_ nya tuan." Lalu berlari kecil ke belakang.

Hening sesaat lagi, "Junmoon-ssi—"

"Junmyeon."

"Ah ya itu maksudku." Yixing _nyegir kuda_. "Jadi, k-kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Ini sangat merepotkan.."

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak _kok_ , aku lagi banyak uang. _Itung-itung_ meneraktirmu." ia angkat bahu.

"Aku... gak enak..." Yixing menunduk ragu, menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon mengacak rambut Yixing pelan, membuat si _cowok_ manis merona lucu. "Tenang saja hahaha, kau lucu sekali."

Sok kalem dan sok keren diperbolehkan untuk memenangkan hati seseorang kan.

"Baiklah.. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalasmu?" Ucap Yixing ragu.

' _Kencani aku, manis._ ' Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya lagi, "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

Stephanie sudah datang kembali, "Ini semua _bill_ nya tuan." Ia juga ragu memberikannya.

Junmyeon melihat _bill_ nya, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang _won_ dari dompetnya. "Ini, aku sudah terlambat jadi kembaliannya tolong antar ke rumahku saja." Junmyeon memberikan uangnya ke Stephanie, sedangkan kartu pengenalnya ke Yixing. Ia lalu menyeringai tampan. "Aku permisi dulu," menunduk sebentar lalu pergi.

"A-ah, _khamsa hamnida_ tuan! Datang lagi!" Ucap Stephanie agak keras. "Apa-apaan ini? Dia menyerahkan uangnya tanpa dilihat ya? Banyak sekali."

"Eum.. _Jiejie_ , dia menyuruhku ke alamatnya untuk mengantar kembalian. Tapi disini hanya ada nomor ponsel pribadinya." cicit Yixing sambil memutar-mutar kartu nama tersebut.

Lagi lagi Stephanie mendengus kesal, "Itu tandanya ia memintamu untuk menghubunginya bodoh." Oh! Wanita itu sadar. "Jadi ia sedang mendekatimu, ckck dasar orang kaya."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti, "Ohh, jadi aku harus menanyakan lewat pesan." Tunggu, ia masih bingung. "Siapa yang mendekati siapa?"

"Nickhun yang mendekatiku." Jawab Stephanie asal.

"Bukannya ia sudah menjadi suamimu?"

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih _PDKT_?"

"Karena aku belum punya anak."

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Jiejie_."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti aku..."

"..."

.

"Hey Shixun, kau tidak mau makan? aku merasa punya uang lalu aku membeli banyak makanan hari ini." Ucap Yixing saat sampai dirumah.

' _Tumben firasatku salah_.' batin si adik. "Ya nanti setelah selesai ini."

Shixun sedang berkutat dengan soal matematikanya, dan ia kesulitan. " _Gege_."

"Apa?" Yixing yang sedang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya—main _flappy bird,_ terusik.

Bocah _Junior High School_ itu mendatangi Yixing lalu menunjukkan beberapa soal. "Yang ini gimana caranya?" Tanya nya _lempeng_.

Yixing melihat soal itu, menatap remeh. "Haha ini sih pelajaran saat aku _SMA—"_

"—Ge, tapi aku masih _Junior High School_."

"Oh iya, ehm. Jadi begini..."

 _Setelah beberapa menit kemudian.._

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Sudah ku bilang kali kan dulu baru di pindah ruaskan—"

"Tapi _ge_! Hasilnya tidak ada di _option_!"

"Kau ini— kalau sudah bisa ngapain nanya!"

"Tapi hasilnya tidak ada _ge_!"

"Terserah kamu _deh_ Xun, _gege_ ga ngerti lagi." Yixing berdiri beranjak ke dapur, Shixun menatapnya jengkel.

Tiba-tiba ada selembar kertas jatuh saat Yixing berdiri, " _Ge_ , Kim Jun-myeon itu siapa?" Tanyanya jahil.

Manusia _lemot_ itu mulai berfikir. "Bukannya dia mantan pacar mu?"

"Aish _ge_ , Itu Jeonmoo _noona_! Lagipula marga nya Ahn bukan Kim." Jelas Shixun kesel sendiri.

Yixing mengedip. "Lalu itu siapa?" Shixun kembali mentok. Dia dapat pelajaran, ngejahilin orang _less_ -oon itu bikin capek hati. "Mana kutahu. Bos mu? Teman mu? Pacar mu? Guru mu? Pelayan mu? Tukang kebun mu? Pelanggan mu? Mantan mu?—"

"Tunggu, DIA PELANGGANKU. Kembaliannya. Sial. Aku lupa dimana aku menyimpan... Oh sial— makanan ini?" Tiba-tiba perutnya jadi tak lapar.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **A/N:**

 _Hi guys_! / _winkeu_ / Aku udah lanjut ke Chapter 1 nih, _otte_? Kalian suka? ^^

 _Jjaaaa_ _khamsa_ _hamnida_ , yg sudah mau me- _review_ karya ku ini. Aku seneng bacanya X'D Ya walau masih banyak yg harus diperbaiki~ / _bow_ /

Sekedar menyapa _reviewers_ boleh kan? / _giggles_ /

 _mayyy_ : Sudah! Silahkan dibaca ~ ^^

 _behindyou_ : Yixing enak sih dipikunin sama muka nya cocok XD / _no_ /

 _MaiXingYeol1027_ : Anoo, apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? /nyengir/ _triangle_ _love_? _omonaa_ _nuguya_? XD kkk~ !

 _xingmyun_ : Aku juga suka Kyaaa~ /fangirling/ Icingie sama kaya Junmyeonie tapi Icingie ga perdah di _update_ XD

 _Rewind_ : Ah _nde_ , sudah dilanjut silahkan dibaca! ^^

 _juan_ : Ya, juan- _ssi_ ini sudah tersedia silahkan dibaca! ^^

 _xxxKewrellaxxx_ : _Aigoo_ _gomawo_! Jadi malu di puji / _blushing_ / ya silahkan di baca!^^

 _MissMoretz_ : Done Miss! XD hope u like it.

 _Eaaak_ : _Done_! XD _so pls read the new chap~ hope u like it._

 _jagungenak_ : Yap aku terlanjur cinta sama karakter bodoh _plus_ _mainstream_ mereka XD _update_! Silahkan dibaca~

 _steffany. elfxoticsbaby_ : Yixing pikunnya keterlaluan kkk, _nde_ silahkan dibaca^^

 _Fixtal_ : Hahaha _gomawoyo_! Silahkan dibaca^^

 _Xiao yueliang_ : Hahaha _nde_ _hwaiting_! X)

 _anis. l. mufidah_ : Yg lupa sih si Kai XD (' _apa salah Jonginie_..' batinnya merana) yo silahkan dibaca!

 _nur991fah_ : _Done_! silahkan dibaca^^

 _kimzhang0110_ : Sudah~ Ayo dibaca^^

 _Jjaaa_ mau dilanjut~?


	3. Sial (2)

' _telpon tidak ya.. Telpon tidak ya... Telpon tidak ya..._ ' Yixing gegana, bahasa kekiniannya yg artinya- gelisah galau merana. Dia mau telpon, tapi apa yg nanti ia bicarakan?

"Junmyeon-ssi uangmu kupakai untuk makan adikku... Kasihanilah kami!" ew, terlalu miskin.

atau— "Hey, sebagai ganti uang itu.. bagaimana kalau aku bekerja untukmu?" _Nope_.

Boleh seperti— "Tuan Kim, maaf sepertinya ada salah perhitungan jadi total sebenarnya adalah -" itu berbohong. Dia tidak berbohong saja sudah sial apa lagi berbohong.

"Bayarannya, kencan denganku?" oh, terlalu _sluttiey_.

Ah mungkin seperti, "Boleh aku pinjam uangmu? Tenang, nanti akan kubayar 2x lipat!" Hah- nemu recehan di saku aja kaya nemu bongkahan emas, _sok-sok_ mau melipat gandakan uang orang.

"LALU AKU HARUS BICARA APA."

Tiba-tiba, Shixun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar, " _Ge_ , pasti kau melakukan kesalahan ya? Makanya jadi orang itu harus pinter seenggaknya sedikit—"

 _BUK_!

Boneka berbentuk _unicorn_ ungu—yg sudah kumal, melayang lalu mendarat di muka datar lelaki yg lebih muda.

 **Lucky**

 **by Lalice Park**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **Cast :**

 **Suho Kim**

 **X**

 **Lay Zhang**

 **-Another EXO's Member**

 **-SM's Artist**

 **-All Artist**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dia itu polos, apa bodoh sih?" -JM, K. Yang**

 **tersakiti.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cast isn't mine. But the story is mine. And**

 **Chen too.**

 **Warn:**

 **AU. BxB. Not funny at all. Mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon memutar-mutar ponsel pintarnya, menunggu seseorang menghubunginya. Klain? bukan. Partner kerja? Bukan juga. Kekasih? Ingat, dia _jomblo._ Ibunya? Apalagi, _thats big no-_ Nyonya Kim selalu bertanya di telpon, kapan perjaka pendek—coret—tampan ini akan menikah. Dan itu membuat dia menjadi lebih stres dan tidak tumbuh lagi. OK, dia memang sudah lapuk- Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, sebenarnya Junmyeon ini sedang menunggu—

 _Kring~ Kring~_

Ponselnya berbunyi (Kai selalu bilang _ringtone_ HP Junmyeon kuno. ' _Itu_ ringtone _jaman Thomas Alfa Edison masih dipake aja.'_ lalu dibalas oleh Junmyeon ' _Alexander Graham Bell, idiot_.'), namun panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Sang bos besar pun tersenyum lebar layak jidatnya.

" _Yeobseo_?" Mulainya berusaha tenang.

" _Ye_ - _yeobseo_ , err- Junmyeon- _ssi_. Ini aku, Yixing. Ah- maksudku pengantar _pizza_."

Senyum Junmyeon tambah lebar mengerikan, "Ah, iya, aku ingat-"

"Sebenarnya, uang kembalian itu-"

"Hah, sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan. Aku mau-"

"Tapi- tapi, Junmyeon- _ssi_ , uang itu ku-"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil aku Junmyeon saja."

" _Arraseo_ , Junmyeon- _ah_. Uang itu-"

"Uang apa?"

Yixing menepuk dahinya, beberapa detik yg lalu ia baru ngomong uang kembalian. Masa orang itu sudah lupa lagi? (Yixing tidak sepelupa itu kan?) "Itu... Uang kembalian-"

"Oh, sudahlah anggap saja itu sebagai tip mu."

"Hah? Kau bercanda?"

Terdengar suara helaan napas, "Tidak, Yixing."

Mata Yixing berbinar, "Bolehkah?"

"Ya Tuhan, sudah kubilang ya. Jangan bertanya lagi-"

" _Arraseo_! _Kamsahamnida_ , Jungyeon- _ah_!"

Kini bagian Junmyeon yg menepuk dahinya, "Junmyeon _is the name-"_

 _Tuut- tuut-_

Telponnya mati. Yixing masih bengong untuk konek- lalu tersadar, melihat layar _Handphone_ nya. Oh. Ternyata pulsanya habis.

Yixing bersyukur, ia memilih pilihan untuk jujur— walaupun ngga kesampaian, yg penting ia tak perlu meminta gajinya lebih awal untuk melunasi hutang itu. Lagian belum tentu Stephanie mau memberikan gajinya sekarang.

 _Drrt, Drrrt-_

 _Handphone_ Yixing bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, ia tidak tau nomor siapa ini?

" _Yeobseo_?"

"Ya, kenapa kau mematikan telpon nya?"

Ohh- rupanya lelaki yg memberikan ia tip tadi (Yixing mempunyai ingatan cukup panjang untuk yg berhubungan dengan hal-hal gratisan.) " _Mi-mian_ , aku.. kehabisan pulsa." Jujur yg terbaik.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari sana, "Kau lucu sekali."

Lucu. Yixing _blushing_ ditempat, dasar receh.

"Kau ada waktu malam minggu ini?" tanya Junmyeon _to_ _the point. "_ Mau menemaniku nonton film?"

.

Shixun berjalan keluar rumah dengan tenang sambil meminum sekotak susu vanilla di tangannya.

"Hey Shixun- _ah_!" Tiba-tiba dari depan rumah Kyungsoo, sang empunya memanggil bocah _SMP_ itu. Shixun menoleh, "Ya, _Ge_?"

Kyungsoo membuat gestur ' _Kemari, nak!'_ untuk Shixun, dengan sebal ia mendatangi rumah yg lebih pendek. "Ada apa?"

"Kau kan berasal dari China, bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Shixun memasang muka _sepet_ , ia tidak bisa menolak- "Hah. Hanya sebentar," ia melihat jam tangan _digital_ nya, "Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat."

"Hohoho ini hanya sebentar, " Kyungsoo membukakan pagar rumahnya, "Cepat masuk nanti kau terlambat."

Shixun masuk dengan _stay cool_ , namun- ia melihat ada seseorang yg sangat menyita perhatiannya, sampai membuat mata sipitnya melotot.

Kyungsoo berdehem, "Shixun, ini Luhan. Luhan, _this is_ Shixun. _He can speak mandarin- so,_ Shixun aku berharap kau mau menerjemahkan apa yg Luhan bicarakan padaku." Luhan, yg dibicarakan, tersenyum kikuk lalu menunduk hormat.

"Siapa dia?" Shixun terlalu _speechless_ melihat senyuman Luhan. ' _Demi Tuhan, nikmat mana yg engkau dustai, Shixun.'_ Batinnya.

"Ini Luhan, kan tadi-"

"Bukan itu yg kumaksud bodoh."

"YA!"

" _Say what you wanna say, in mandarin. It's okay i'm understand._ " Shixun berjongkok lalu menatap lelaki cantik dihadapannya.

Setelah itu, Luhan dan Shixun mengobrol dengan bahasa yg membuat Kyungsoo berpikir keras.

"Nah, _ge_ , apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Shixun sambil menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keki, "Mana aku mengerti. Kalau aku mengerti untuk apa aku memanggilmu!"

"Katanya mahasiswa, bahasa mandarin aja ga ngerti."

"Ya! Aku masuk jurusan Hukum Ketatanegaraan Korea ngapain belajar bahasa mandarin!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Shixun.

Shixun mendesis, "Jadi- dia bilang dia tersesat dan dompet _plus_ ponselnya hilang di bandara. Ia tidak ingat nomor siapapun dan alamat ia tuju berada di ponsel nya." Jelas Shixun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, "Aku kasihan padanya saat tadi aku pulang dari pasar- untuk belanja, aku melihatnya dijalan kebingungan. Dan kau tau, kemampuan inggris kami pas pasan—"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata Shixun sedang mencoba berbicara lagi dengan Luhan. Mana pake senyum-senyum ga jelas. ' _Sial, aku diabaikan oleh bocah dan bule China yg kutolong.'_

"Ehm, Shixun- _ah_ , kau tau ini jam berapa?" Ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Shixun kaget, menatap jam tanggannya merana. "Sial aku terlambat. Aku permisi, Kyungsoo- _ge_ , Luhan- _ge_." Lalu menunduk hormat dan berlari.

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Si bedebah kering itu, lihat yg bening saja keterusan." Lalu melirik kearah Luhan yg sedang menatapnya juga. _Awkward_.

"Uh- _lemme teach you.. lil bit, Korean language_." Sial. Ini bahasa Inggris atau hati pas diputusin pacar, kok hancur.

.

Yixing gugup. Ia diajak nonton oleh si lelaki tampan dan kaya besok malam. Kemaren, tanpa sadar ia meng-iya-kan ajakan tersebut. Karena Yixing pikir-

" _Mau nonton? Nonton apa?"_

 _"Nonton apa saja, nanti kita lihat lihat dulu."_

 _"_ Jja _! Tapi- nonton nya dirumahmu ya? Dirumahku nggak ada_ DVD Player. _"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ya, kau masih disana?"_

 _"Maksudku itu, di bioskop."_

 _"O-oh.."_

Yah, Yixing memang spesial. Maka dari itu sangat 'sulit' mendapatkannya. Kembali ke _uri seupesialeu_ Yixing.

' _Aku harus pake baju apa?'_

 _'Dia akan mentraktirku kan?'_

 _'Naik apa kita kesana?'_

 _'KENAPA AKU MAU?'_

Itu lah pertanyaan yg muncuk di otak pentium 1 milik Yixing. Bahkan ia pun menghapal nama Kim Jun-myeon supaya tidak salah sebut lagi.

Ternyata, bayangan _sluttiey_ nya menjadi kenyataan. Yixing mau nangis.

"Ya, Yixing- _ah_ , memangnya tidak ada pesanan sekarang?" Stephanie tiba tiba muncul dengan garangnya.

Pesanan? pesanan.. "SIAL AKU LUPA. STEPHANIE _JIEJIE_ , AKU PERGI DULU." Yixing berlari secepat kilat keluar, menuju _Scoupie_ kesayangannya.

"Aku benar benar akan menendang bokong kuda terbang itu kalau boleh." Stephanie memijit dahinya.

Tiba-tiba Yixing datang lagi, lalu nyengir kuda, "Aku meninggalkan pesanannya." Menggambil kotak _pizza_ dan _pasta_ , lalu ngacir.

Stephanie memuncak, "ZHANG YIXING. DEMI TUHAN."

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Hehe. Balik lagi dengan saya kekasih dari Hanbin Kim (Yain aja). Sebenarnya mau bicara, kaya nya FF ini

...

..

...

.

ada OTP lain /nyengir/ yah- gak cuma si Pendek x Pikun doang. Soalnya aku ga bisa fokus sama 2 bedebah itu doang-Kira kira pada tau ga siapa ke-2 OTP yg bakal di ceritain? hehehe. Semoga masih suka sama FF ini ya, _gengs_.

 _Jja_! mau di lanjut? ayo jawab di kolom review mu ya! Silahkan kritik saran yg membangun juga! ^^


End file.
